Dark to Light
by AustralianLady
Summary: Esme Platt discovers her mate in an underground cellar, where a nomadic vampire had isolated her in the dark since her transformation in 1501. Possessive Esme. M for Abuse etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Esme Platt discovers her mate in an underground cellar, where a nomadic vampire had isolated her in the dark since 1501.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 1 **

**Esme POV**

I sobbed quietly, kneeling down to stroke the head stone of my infant son; it's been 7 years since he had passed away from Pneumonia. I hadn't recognized the signs and symptoms until it was too late, my baby died in my warm arms on the 1st December, 1876

I couldn't take the pain of his death; the funeral, my relatives and friends thought they would send me to the nut house, my husband quickly declined the idea but later couldn't put up with me grieving any longer and had left me in 1883. I was alone still in my grief; I finally decide to stop the pain for good. I'd travelled out to highest cliff I could find and literally hurled myself from cliffs edge.

The next thing I knew I'd ended up in hell. I hadn't been reunited with my son, but I felt myself being moved and the feeling wind wiping around my face, like I was still falling.

I heard the voices of two young men, the pain had paralyzed me. I realized I wasn't dead like I had hopped, but was probably being tortured by these two men. How was I alive, there was no way I survived a fall like that.

As the felt like the pain wouldn't end I heard I distant voice calling my name.

"Esme, can you hear me. Esme?" the voice said loudly, the pain was slowly subsiding and I realized a hand was holding my own. It was comforting, but it felt like ice.

"How long till it's over?" the other man had asked. Till what was over?

"About 1 hour" the older one replied.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed since I was at the cliffs, the physical pain had disappeared and the numbness had stopped circulating my body.

I took a breath and opened my eyes and was startled by beauty.

**A/N – I wasn't going to do an intro, but I did anyway. The next Chapter will most likely be '90 years later' after she's been through her newborn and bloodlust years. **

**If you liked to far, don't just favorite it. Review **


	2. Depression & Hunting Trips

**Chapter 1 – Visions.**

**Esme POV**

Vampires, that's what we were, Monsters.

My fatal cliff jump had led me to an eternity of grief and depression. Carlisle Cullen, a quite handsome man had saved me and had taken me to his house. I remember the fire, it was excruciating. Every part of my body felt like it would slowly melt away, but it didn't.

I couldn't scream for help, the pain was simply paralyzing.

I'd woken up approximately 3 days later to Carlisle and his 'adopted' son Edward hovering over me. They couldn't tell if I had perished during the transformation or if I successfully completed the transformation.

In my first few hours of new life I quickly learned of Edward's gift of telepathy, I wanted to leave immediately. I would never allow anyone to poke and sift through my thoughts. Carlisle reassured me that Edward also hated his gift and would try and block it out as much as possible

Once they had begun to explain the basics of being a vampire, I was disgusted to learn I had to drink blood for rest of my existence. I refused to drink anyone's blood; I'd rather starve to death. Carlisle taught me a different way to somewhat satisfy my hunger.

Animals, the taste was disgusting I couldn't keep it down till a month later. It was getting easier though, every time I would hunt.

I was the third to become a part of the Cullen Coven. Forth was Rosalie, she had survived a horrific ordeal. The poor dear was gang raped and almost murdered, that was until Carlisle found her laying in a street gutter and decided to change her as he believed Rosalie would be a suitable mate for Edward.

Time passed, Edward and Rosalie didn't get along very well, but still managed to put up with each other's company. Carlisle had tried continuous tried to woo me, I declined. He was possibly the greatest man I had ever encountered but wasn't at all attracted to him like that, nor loved him.

In 1905, we were joined by a man named Emmett. He was out hunting in the woods when he was attacked by a bear. Rosalie was out hunting and happened upon young Emmett and knew he was her soul mate, she took him home and begged Carlisle change him for her.

He was an absolute nightmare when he was newborn. Almost every item in the house had to be replaced at least once or twice. He was by far the strongest vampire in the coven, even after his first year. It was 5 years later that Rosalie and Emmett finally settled down and got married.

A couple by the names of Alice and Jasper found us in 1915, they pretty much welcome themselves into our home and had taken Edward's room, much to his dismay. Carlisle was curious about Alice, she would see the future according to decisions that was made by an individual, she had no memory of ever being human and had told Carlisle she's woken up in a rusty tin shed. Jasper also had a gift, he was an empath. He explained about his 37 years in a vampire army with women named Maria who used him to train newborns due to his ability to feel and change emotions.

Alice quickly adjusted to drinking animals. However, Jasper found it incredibly challenging slipping up at least once a month.

90 years later, the coven was introduced to Carlisle's mate Ophelia. He had definitely been alone for too long, I didn't see Carlisle for 3 months, which was somewhat to be expected in newly mated couples. Ophelia was a human drinker which made the transition to animal blood much harder, a lot like Jasper who hadn't drunk from a human blood for about 40 years now.

Edward was still yet to find his mate. It didn't help that he spent 24/7 in his room writing in his journals and listening to classical music.

I figured he was just shy, but Carlisle had spoken to me about his severe depression.

It was never ending.

"I know your worried Esme, but he will get through this" Carlisle stated. What? He'll get over this after 107 years of being a vampire?

"I want to take him on a hunting trip, just the two of us" I told him, eagerly.

Carlisle sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really think he will go" he asked, following me through the forest.

Truth be told I highly doubted it, he only hunted alone. I could take him somewhere with mountain lions. Perhaps, North America.

Entering our home, I blocked my thoughts from Edward and started thinking about a book I'd recently finished reading. I hoped Carlisle was doing the same.

I gave him a side glance before climbing the stairs up to Edward's room.

I knocked on his door, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement as I entered

He was splayed out on his black leather sofa reading.

"Hello Edward" I forced a smile.

He looked up surprised, smiling slightly.

"Hi Esme, what can I do for you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask if you would accompany me for a hunting trip" I sat down on his desk chair, hoping he would oblige, I was worried sick.

"Please Edward, North America there's heaps of mountain lions" I offered, desperately.

He sat up from his bed, closing is book.

"Why?" he asked defensively.

"Because I just wanted to go hunting in North America and everyone else is busy with work and what not" I replied, looking out his closed window.

I was thinking thoughtlessly, but I really wanted to go.

"Fine, I'll go" he groaned.

I jumped up and almost squealed of joy.

"really?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, he actually said yes!

We will leave at midnight.

He nodded in response to my thoughts.

**A/N - Was it ok, will you review? I'll try and update ever week or so but year 12 graduation is coming closer. Thank you to****psychovampirefreak****, ****Jayjay37****, ****amberosia1****, ****Zelda's Hero**** & ****WolfAlpha13****you're your reviews, greatly appreciated. **


End file.
